Aburaya
Yubabas Badehaus (jp. Aburaya) ist ein Badehaus für Myriaden von KamisIm Film wird von 8 Millionen gesprochen. Dies ist nicht buchstäblich zu verstehen. Sie stellt die vollkomme Zahl dar; spricht myriaden (Plural von myriade). Myriaden bedeutet unzählig. Die Übersetzung geht auf das Wort "man" zurück. Yubaba schwor einst jedem, der sie um Arbeit bittet auch welche zu geben. Dies ist eines der Gesetze im Zauberland. Durch dieses Gesetz darf Chihiro in dem Haus arbeiten und entgeht somit ihrem "Tod". Das japanische Wort für Badehaus heißt sento. Wenn man die ersten Silben von Zeniba und Yubaba zusammenfügt, erhält man dieses Wort. Im Film thematisiert dies folgendes Lied: Aburaya (Lied). Eingang thumb|Der Eingang thumb|Wasserfall am Eingang Die Brücke führt zum Haupteingang des Badehauses, von wo aus man Wasserfälle sehen kann. Das Badehaus selbst hat viele Seiteneingänge. Sie werden dazu genutzt das Schmutzwasser aus dem Haus zu entsorgen. Vor der Brücke befindet sich links ein Seiteneingang, wo man zum Garten und zum Schweinestall gelangen kann. Links hinter der Brücke liegt eine Seitentür, die zum Heizraum führt. Aufbau thumb|Rückseite des Badehauses Die Anordnung der Flure stellt die hierarchische Gesellschaft Japans darNoriko T. Reider, Spirited Away: Film oft he Fantastic and Evolving Japanese Folk Symbols, Film Criticism 29, Band 3, 2005, Seite 14. Yubaba wohnt im obersten Flur und ist somit die hochrangigste Person im Badehaus. Die Arbeiter hingegen schlafen im Untergrund oder auf der Rückseite des Hauses. Das Badehaus liegt auf einem halbtrockenen SumpfThe Art of Spirited Away (eng.), Seite 76. Mit dem Festland ist es durch eine Brücke verbunden. Das Badehaus besteht aus vielen Fluren, die durch einen Aufzug verbunden sind. Drückt man im Aufzug auf 天 (dt. Himmel) fährt man nach oben. Drückt man hingegen auf 地 (dt. Erde) fährt man herunter. Ebenso gibt es viele Treppenanlagen, durch die man unter anderem auch zum Heizraum gelangen kann. Im Film werden die Flure als Etage oder Stock bezeichnet. Jedoch kann dies verwirrend sein, weil ein Flur aus mehreren Etagen besteht. Der unterste Flur besteht aus sieben Etagen. Die anderen Flure scheinen gleich lang zu sein. Zudem besteht das Badehaus aus dem vorderen Teil, wo sich die Gäste aufhalten und aus dem hinteren Teil, wo die Arbeit organisiert und vorbereitet wird und sich die Arbeiter aufhalten, wenn sie gerade keine Gäste bedienen. Ein Bauernhof (Stall) und ein Garten befinden sich außerhalb des Gebäudes. Vom Schlafsaal aus kann man diese sehen. Aufbau des Badehauses: *1. Flur: **Heizraum **Fluchtweg **Abgrund *2. Flur: **Vorderer Teil ***Esszimmer ***Bäder **Hinterer Teil ***Küche ***Lagerräume ***Garten ***Yubabas Bauernhof *3. Flur: **Vorderer Teil ***Esszimmer ***Aufenthaltsort **Hinterer Teil: Schlafzimmer der Yunas und der Badehaus-Arbeiter *4. Flur: **Esszimmer für wohlhabende Gäste *5. Flur ***Schlucht zum Abgrund **Badezimmer **Bous Zimmer **Küche **Turm **Yubabas Büro 1. Flur Im Untergeschoss befindet sich der Kesselraum, der Fluchtweg und der Abgrund. Im Kesselraum arbeitet Kamajii. Im Untergeschoss sind viele Kanäle und Schächte. Sie dienen als Fluchtwege und als Transportwege, die hauptsächlich zum Kesselraum führen. Es gibt sogar eine Eisenbahnschiene, um die Kohle zum Kesselraum zu fahren. Als Chihiro zum ersten Mal auf der Brücke steht, kann sie die Schienen und den Zug sehen. Abgrund thumb|Kamis im Abgrund Die Schlucht zum Abgrund ist in Yubabas Büro. Hier beseitigt sie ihre Feinde oder nutzlosen Arbeiter. Der Abgrund endet im Untergeschoss, wo ein Schwarm schwarzer unheimlicher Kamis lebt. Fluchtweg Der Fluchtweg ist mit dem Erdgeschoss verbunden. Durch den Fluchtweg gelangt man unbemerkt in das Badehaus, ohne von den Badegästen wahrgenommen zu werden. Der Fluchtweg führt am Eingang zum Lagerraum, der Küche und dem KesselraumThe Art of Spirited Away (eng.), Seite 89. Haku zeigt Chihiro den Fluchtweg durch einen telephatischen Zauber. Heizraum → Siehe Heizraum 2. Flur (地) thumb|Kunde im Erdgeschoss Im Erdgeschoss sind die Esszimmer und die Bäder. Hier baden und essen die Gäste. Hier müssen Chihiro und Lin die große Wanne säubern. Im hinteren Teil des Badehauses, verdeckt vor den Augen der Gäste, befindet sich der Lagerraum und die Küche. Als Haku Chihiro zu ihren Eltern führt, sieht man den Garten und die Ställe. Vermutlich befindet sich in der Nähe auch der Schlachthof. 3. Flur (二天) thumb|1.Obergeschoss Vorderer Teil Diese Etage besteht aus traditionell japanischen Esszimmern. Man sieht diese Etage als Chihiro zu Yubaba geht, um Arbeit zu bekommen. Hinterer Teil Die Schlafzimmer der Yunas befinden sich hier. Wo die männlichen Badehaus-Arbeiter schlafen, wird im Film nicht gezeigt. Es befindet sich neben dem der Yunas und wird durch eine Röhre getrenntThe Art of Spirited Away (eng.), Seite 106. Die Schlafsäle haben einen Balkon. Von dort aus hat man einen schönen Ausblick auf das Meer. 4. Flur (三天) In diesem Flur ist das separate Geschoss für wohlhabende KamisThe Art of Spirited Away (eng.), Seite 97. Man erkennt es an den Papierwänden. 5. Flur (天) thumb|2.Obergeschoss → Hauptartikel: 5. Flur In der obersten Etage befinden sich Yubabas Büro und Bous Schlafzimmer. Die Etage ist mit vielen teuren Vasen geschmückt. Viele Holztüren und verdrehte Flure blockieren den Weg zu Yubabas Büro. Wie Haku zeigt, kann die Etage auch durch eine lange spiralförmige Steintreppe erreicht werden. Auch ist in diesem Geschoss der Büroturm. Im Film werden nur zwei Etagen des Flurs gezeigt. Die restlichen Fluren scheinen aus einem zusammenhängenden Raum mit einer spiralförmigen Treppe zu bestehen. Bous Zimmer Bous Zimmer ist Schlaf- und Kinderzimmer. Bou verlässt sein Zimmer nur, um in Yubabas Büro zu gelangen. Er hat Angst vor Bakterien und Krankheiten. Im Zimmer sind so viele Kissen, dass sich Bou und Chihiro zusammen darunter verstecken können. Gäste *Daikon-Radieschen *Flussgott *Ohngesicht *Onama *Kasuga *Küken *Ushioni Mitarbeiter *Aniyaku: Hilfsmanager *Aufseher *Chichiyaku: Manager *Chihiro Ogino: Putzkraft *Froschmann: Mitarbeiter *Haku: Rechte Hand, Lehrling *Kamajii: Kräuterkundler *Kashira: Handlanger *Lin: Putzkraft *Rußmännchen: Kamajiis Helfer *Yu: Erkunder *Yuna: Arbeiterinnen Entwurf thumb|Die Stadt Juifen in Taiwan Als Inspiration für den Entwurf des Badehauses dienen folgende OrteThe Art of Spirited Away (eng.), Seite 96: *Badehaus im Dogo (Shikoku) *"Meguro Gajo-en" (Privatgelände) *"Nikko Toshogu"-Schrein *Open Air Architectural Museum, Präfektur Koganei *Nijo-Schloss *Juifen und Omoneimoto Tee-Museum in TaiwanTaipei Navi Chiufen (jp.), abgerufen 15.02.2015 *Gaststätte Hadano von Tsurumakionsen Jinya, Präfektur KanagawaRoman Album Spirited Away, Seite 132 Die Idee eines Badehauses für Kamis kommt Hayao Miyazaki in den Sinn, als er das Blumenfest in der Präfektur Shizuoka besucht. Beim Fest wird ein Tanz aufgeführt, bei dem die Kamis sich baden. Zuvor besucht Hayao auch das "Toyama Shimotsuki"-Fest in der Präfektur Nagano, wo er einige Inspirationen für das Aussehen der Kamis gewinntRoman Album Spirited Away. Galerie Hinterhiof.png|Der öffentliche Hinterhof bh.jpg|Im Badehaus bh2.jpg|Badehaus am Tag bh3.jpg|Badehaus in der Nacht Chihiro-bous-zimmer.png|Bous Zimmer Einzelnachwesie en:Bathhouse